Fairy Tail High (Gray's Story)
by Yozorami
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, a teen who's been burdened by his past and is terrified to be touched by men because of his abusive father. because of traumatic events that happened in his public school he is only open to his best friend Lucy. What happens when Natsu Dragneel comes in and heals Gray's heart with his persistent acts of friendship that turns into romance read to find out GratsuR&R
1. Intro

_Hey guys this is my first story in a while I hope you all like it and please do not flame. I really wanted to make a mild yoai one with Gray and Natsu. Please give it a chance! Oh and also I somewhat changed Grays personality. I m going to be telling this story in grays POV please enjoy._

_I do not own fairy tail_

_Chapter 1: Intro_

This isn't a fantasy. I'm not delusional either, hell I'm not even high or on drugs either, but I think I'm in love with my best friend, no its not Lucy, I'm talking about that pink headed idiot that I knew since my first few years in high school. This wont make any sense if I start from here because this didn't happen out of the blue just like with most things in my life, let me rewind the story of my high school life with my friends and my first crush on a guy its all started from before I even met him.

After working hard all summer I finally got accepted into the most prestigious high school of Fairy Tail high. I know what you're thinking a high school that you need to do exams for sounds crazy but its worth it. This is a high school for those with the most brilliant talents and the sharpest minds and no matter what you aspire to be if you can get through the full 4 years of this school you get an instant scholarship into the university of your dreams. Yup sounds cool huh? It wasn't easy it took 2 months of my summer to just study for the exam and I passed with flying colors along with my best friend since the rugrat ages Lucy Heartfillia. Speaking of which I was on my way to her house right now, we walked to school together since the 3rd grade so we brought on the tradition for high school also. I walked up her mile long drive way (forgot to mention that she was stinking filthy rich times two) when I finally reached her front of her house the door swung open as if it was about to ripped out of its hinges.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! I live life the way I want to and break through your stupid expectations!" Lucy came storming out of her house fuming. "Sorry about that Gray it's just _that_ has came up again." Lucy and her dad get along as good as fire and oil. I would explain it but that's not my story to tell.

"Don't sweat, its not like I haven't heard it all before." I said with a hint of irritation, I wont lie, I strongly dislike Lucy's dad for a lot of reason but again its not my story to tell so I'll leave it at that. "Let's get going were going to be late. By the way you're uniform looks great on you, I would fall in love if I didn't know you picked your nose."

"Oh shut up!" She hit me over the back of my head. "You know I Haven't done that since I was two stop bringing it up already! Oh and thanks a bunch, you don't look to bad yourself Mr. Fullbuster." Her face went from a demon to a saint. She looked really hot if she wasn't like a sister to me I would be all over her. The white sleeveless uniform top defined her melons to their finest (not an understatement) with a bright red tie resting on them. Her plaid mini skirt emphasized her hips with the addition of her mid thigh stockings looked great with her perfect toned legs. Lucy's not like other girls, usually they would wear flats or heels but she always wears boots. She wore combat boots all the time but its not like it looks bad on her its just her own little thing, luckily Fairy Tail high is loose with their uniform regulations. My uniform was a white shirt, a red tie that hung down to my belly button and black pants. Maybe I'll make my own modifications later on too.

"Man aren't we a little two sided, or should I say _a lot_."

"_Hmph_ if I wasn't like this I wouldn't be me after all now would I?" She pouted at me, I let out a laugh. "Isn't this great Gray? Finally after 8 years of hell we're finally free!"

"I know right? It's almost like a dream, so whats the first thing you're going to do when we get there?"

"Hmmm, I don't know maybe I'll secure my grades in the A+ range and then try to get a boyfriend." That's another thing about Lucy, shes smart and I don't mean just any regular type of smart, she's Albert Einstein smart. She's the perfect girl for any guy except for her bi polar personality.

"You sure you wouldn't bite his head off and stitch it back on?"

If you haven't guessed it, I earned my second hit in the first 10 minutes of being with her.

"Do you have to be so gruesome in the morning, can't that just wait until night time?"

"Hey hey I have my problems you have yours."

"Whatever, so how about you? What are your plans, are you going to make any friends this time around?"

"..."

Even though me and Lucy get along fine were not exactly the same socially, shes extremely popular while I'm..._not_. The last time I had a good friend was in elementary school and that did not turn out good at all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." She said with regret in her voice.

"Don't be, I can't go through the whole 4 years without a friend its not like I can cling onto you forever we might even grow apart one day." I said have seriously but its true, I'm an awkward kind of guy unless you get to know me and I've been with Lucy my whole life, I can't bring her down with me all the time it just wouldn't be right.

"Stop saying that, you know we will always be there for each other we promised that since we were kids." She raised her voice, not out of anger but from anxiousness. I guess its not just a sensitive topic for me.

"Yeah, sorry Lucy. Hey look is that it over there?" I pointed out a huge building in the distance. It was white with gold...Everything, gold gates, gold ledges, gold pillars, heck it was bigger than 3 mansion combined. It was 4 floors and the field was at least a radium of a kilometer, it was perfect for sports or picnics and the trees were nice and tall and made great shade. Its a dream school. Lucy and I were standing from a distance staring at it as if it was heaven.

"Watch out!" An unfamiliar voice yelled out to us and it sounded like it was getting closer and closer each second. When we turned around to look behind us we saw a guy with _pink _hair on a bike charging straight at us. By the look on his face I guess he couldn't control the bike seeing how it wasn't slowing down. It started turn to the side and it looked like it was going to hit Lucy.

"Lucy move out the way!" I ran and pushed her out the way and took her place and then BAM in the blink of an eye I was airborne and landed right on my ass.

"Gray are you okay?!" Lucy ran over to me and was bending down right beside me checking to see if their was any serious damage.

"Yeah I'm okay, my ass might be broken though."

"Dude I'm so sorry! My bike is broken but I didn't want to walk cause I would've been late so I took it without thinking I know it was stupid I'm sorry my name is Natsu Dragneel." The pink headed idiot introduced himself _after_ making me fall on my ass and hes perfectly fine? What a great guy.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, even though you're stupid its nice to meet you." Lucy introduced herself in a way that best represents her personality, sweet and sour. He seemed to laugh it off though.

"What about you spiky hair guy."

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster." I said looking up at him. Even though I was still on the ground I could tell he was at least a good height taller than me, he looked thicker than me also my guess is he could probably kick my ass in a fight.

"Here let me help you up."

"No! Don't touch me its fine I can get up on my own."

"C'mon don't be so cold its my fault in the first let me at least get you on your feet."

He reached down and grabbed my shoulder, I couldn't do anything but tremple.

"_Fuckin punk get the hell outta my face you worthless piece of shit._"

"Please I'm begging you let go of me." I pleaded to him, I couldn't even meet him eye to eye anymore, I couldn't even think never mind I was shaking so much to the point I didn't even feel my clothes anymore.

"Oi, is he alright?"

"Um, don't worry about it hes just not feeling well I'll take him to a washroom, I'll see you later Natsu!" Lucy grabbed me and we went far enough to an alley leaving Natsu behind looking confused. It took me a minute before I calm and catch my breath. "You're still not over it aren't Gray?" Lucy asked looking me straight in the eye with concern.

"It happened so long ago I know but Its just..."

"Its alright I understand, hell I should know better than anyone else."

"I'm sorry you had to look out for me again..."

"What are friends for, but Gray you can't go to school here if you can't get over this. I know its hard but its the truth." Lucy was right, she always is the wounds on my heart are deep but I won't allow them to heal.

When I was a little kid my Dad and my Mom didn't get along, they would fight everyday to the point my dad couldn't take it any more and it got physical. My mom didn't argue anymore, she was too scared. Every day he came home he would hit her for no reason, I hated it and I hated myself for not doing anything even though she always told me not to while she tended to her injuries. When I was 12 I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to fight him and he didn't take it in the right way at all. He beat me to the point I was unconscious and I had to be hospitalized, I even broke my arm. The worst part is he still lives in my house I still get hit I'm to afraid to do anything. Lucy doesn't know though, if anyone else was more angry about was her, if she knew she would definitely call the cops. It may be the right way to go about it but I would hate to go to a foster home and be torn away from my mother its better if I take the hits more than she does even though it breaks her heart. Ever since that anytime I get touched by a guy I break down especially if their bigger then me, I was already awkward enough now that?

"Yeah I know its just hard you know? Can we talk about this later we have ten minutes until school starts. Lets start jogging." I dismissed the talk I could tell Lucy was still on it but she had no choice. We would look like horrible students if we came to school late so we raced to school.

When we got there all the freshmen had to gather in the gym for opening ceremony. It was pretty crowded in there me and Lucy were pretty much cramped. We watched from the out edge of the gym because of my phobia. After a long time of talking we got our timetables and you wouldn't believe it, me and Lucy have zero classes together. We agreed to meet up and lunch and we parted ways. I was walking through the hall ways the school to my class when I ran into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Gray are you doing alright now?" The rose haired guy asked me, he didn't look like he was going to touch me this time.

"Y-yeah sorry about that don't worry I was just out of it t-thats it." I really can't talk to this guy, just looking up to him, even though hes not that taller than me is still intimidating.

"Don't be so nervous, without my bike I'm harmless I swear." He laughed which made me crack a smile but just a small one. "Let me see your timetable."

"Sure." I handed him my timetable and I watched his onyx eyes scroll from side to side, I can't help but to look in his eyes. For someone so friendly his eyes look so fearsome.

"Hey we have period Math, Bio, English, and Fitness together looks like we have a lot of time to be friends buddy." He said with a wide grin. Why is this guy so positive?

"You wouldn't find anything interesting about me sorry." Well it was true, with the exception of Lucy everyone I ever talked to got bored of me or was completely freaked out whenever I got comfortable, I tried walking by him dismissing what he said but then he spoke.

"How would you be so sure? Besides I already took an interest in you." He said in a serious voice, I couldn't see my face because my back was turned to him.

"An i-interest?" I muttered out, for some reason I felt nervous. Hes tall and strong looking and I'm not good at talking to people like that but why are my feelings different this time than the others?

"Yeah, you flew 20 feet and you were perfectly fine you must be strong, we should fight some time." I turned around to look at him and he was smiling at me like we were rivals, that's a weird way to challenge someone.

"That wont work for me no thanks." I turned around and started walking again, its best to have acquaintances not anything closer than that.

"Hold on wait a sec." He started walking. "We have first period together might as well walk together."

"Sure...why not." Seriously this guy is persistent, hes like a puppy in a bulldog body. Hes nice I got to admit but I really don't want any other friends I learned my lesson a long time ago about being friends with the wrong people.

"So was that Luigi girl your girlfriend?" He asked suddenly, it was out of the blue.

"Its Lucy and no, a childhood friend."

"How long did you guys know each other?"

"Before I can remember."

"Are you guys close?"

"We did _walk together_ after all." This guy is annoying, is he trying to make conversation or is he trying to get at Lucy?

"Then why don't you guys go out?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just does."

I didn't know where he was going with this but I just didn't answer I hate when people talk to me and don't get to the point. We made if to class after the most awkward walk of silence. It was a fairly large room. Our teacher was an old looking guy with red hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He was sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring. Everyone was already seated, I guess I was late. Luckily there was a desk at the back left corner close to the window I knew that would be my spot for the year as I sat down I heard a chair best me drag across the floor, it was Natsu. He decided his spot would be beside mine, so irritating, hes nice but too nice.

The bell rang and the teacher stood up from his desk.

"Okay class, My name is Gildarts Clive but please just call me Mr. G. welcome to grade 9 Math. We'll be together for a year so lets make the best of it, now lets start off the morning with attendance."

He seemed sorta lazy I could tell already this class would be easy. I was bored half way through anything he was talking about I already knew. I was starring out the window when I noticed a piece of folded paper landed on my desk. I looked to the side and noticed the pink haired idiot was trying to nonchalantly try to play it off as if it weren't him.

_Hey, I'm bored.-natsu_

I wrote back and tossed it back on his desk, a few seconds later it came right back to me.

_Then work.-gray_

_works boring, lets play a game.-natsu_

Again I wrote back threw it and it came back to me.

_No thanks leave me alone-gray_

_why are you so cold? Do you hate me? Is it because of the bike? natsu_

_I'm bored, I don't know you, look at the second part-gray_

_then by my friend-natsu_

_I'm not that interesting save yourself the hassle and just lay off-gray_

Whats with this guy, even in the gym I caught a glimpse of him talking to a group of other people, why does he want to be my friend so badly if he already has enough. A different piece of paper came back, it was blank I guess the old one was full.

_How would I know if I don't try- natsu_

_because I know myself-gray _

_but its just that...-natsu_

Whats with the him why did he just cut it off, not that I care but its something to do.

_What were you going to say?-gray_

It took him a while to throw it back but eventually he did.

_I think I like you-natsu_

What? I-is he serious? What does he mean me? Just to make sure I read the paper over again like 10 times, why does my face feel so hot I couldn't even think straight I didn't even want to look at him because I was so caught of guard. I finally built the courage to look over at him and he was busy writing another note and he send it over, I picked it up and read it.

_R friend lucy-natsu ps your expression was pricessless LOL don't worry though im not trying to use it I like you too!_

I read it and for some reason I was both relieved but disappointed but I don't know why, all I know is that I wont have just any regular high school experience.

**Thank you guys for reading my new story, im sorry i never updated in a while a lot of things happened including fairy tail canceling and now that it back i think ill start up again, i cant make any promises about when the other stories will be updated but i will do my best to reread them and start fresh from their i hope you all will still read my stories after a long wait but thank you for all the great reviews please give this story a chance as well too its my first yoai**


	2. Sweet and sour first impression

Thank God, it was Lunch time. First period was the longest period ever seeing how that idiot was in my class. Luckily he was only in my first period class which made my second period so much more quiet and enjoyable. I was heading out the front door to meet up with Lucy to go get a bite to eat. As I was walking through the ground trying my best not to touch anyone I finally manage to see my blonde best friend waiting at the front gate when I ran up to her she was looking like she was in the middle of a conversation with none other than Natsu, you've got to be kidding right?

"Oh, Gray over here!" Lucy waved me over.

"Hey Gray buddy you ready to go?" Natsu asked me. He doesn't mean go to lunch does he? What was Lucy thinking?

"You don't mean..."

"Yup! Natsu is coming with us, we have second period together and he told me you guys were friends and all so why not? The more the merrier!" Lucy explained in her "the world is made of rainbows and sunshine" tone. God how I hated it for situations like these.

"Lets go my nakama I'm dying of hunger over here!" Natsu came from behind us and wrapped his arms around both of us to make us move forward but...I couldn't move a single step. The words that echoed through my head was like a lethal poison that made my body stiff but fragile, I was terrified!

"_You shit head I'll cripple you if you cry again!"_

"I'm sorry please don't touch me! I'll be good I swear please let go!" Those words left my mouth in a flurry yet it was as quiet as a whisper. I could feel my body shaking I felt Natsu's grip loosen as he lifted his arm. I could feel Lucy's eyes on me as well as Natsu's, I really didn't want to make it awkward so I tried to put on a brave front and get over it. "Sorry...Natsu from now on don't touch me please." I said without any emotion in my voice. "If we're going lets go, I don't want to be late on my first day." I walked a head of them. After a few brief moments I heard their footsteps although it was from a distance.

I really hate when that happens. It takes me at least 10 minutes to stop shaking, heck its been 15 and I'm still nervous. We were walking through a strip mall of fast food joints we stopped a couple of times to check out the variety. I was the odd one out, Natsu and Lucy were hitting it off, they looked like they've been friends for decades. I'm jealous I can't get that close to anyone besides Lucy. I was walking behind them sub consciously listening to their conversation as I was looking at random stuff on the way I guess Lucy had enough of me being quiet so she decided to include me in the conversation.

"That reminds Gray is in love with sweet stuff too." Lucy told Natsu, the both of them looked back at me and for some reason Natsu's face lid up.

"Really? Whats your favorite candy?"

"Lickerish..." I said not trying to be involved. God whens lunch going to end?!

"Hehe mine too. We can share one some day I'll bite on end and you bite the other whoever eats more wins." He grinned.

"You do know our lips would meet right idiot?"

"Eh, doesn't matter we're guys. Just don't fall in love okay~" He said stretching out the last word and winking. I didn't know what to say after that. Whats he implying? Doesn't he like Lucy? Wait why isn't Lucy saying anything? Have I even had my first kiss? WAIT does it even matter I wont kiss him! Why am I getting all flustered for no reason?! This guy is a jackass! He couldn't be serio- "See I told you Lucy, his face is priceless. I did it in class today too and he did the exact same thing!" Natsu explained, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath, he wasn't the only one though I turned to Lucy and she was laughing too.

"Gray the look on your face is priceless! You went through at least a hundred different emotions just now!" Lucy giggled.

I stayed silent though I was embarrassed to the point I felt my face heating up and I didn't know what to do or say so I made up an excuse and told them I had to use the washroom.

**Mcdonalds washroom**

I was sitting on the top of a toilet in the stall. I was killing time to make it more realistic so it seems like I actually used it.

"_BRRRRRR"_

The sound of my phone vibrating is always the most annoying thing, _especially_ on blackberrys. Only one person texts me so I wasn't surprised it was Lucy.

_Lucy H: Lolz nice escape there _

_Me: Shut up traitor -_-_

_Lucy H: Nope just a victim of comedy, you know Natsu's not a bad guy right?_

_Me: I know he isn't, you can't have motives if you're stupid..._

_Lucy H: Seriously Gray...hes not like you know who you don't have to have your guard up hes at a different school across the city._

_Me: Lets not bring that up. Anyways I don't have an issue with Natsu hes just how you say...annoying like a puppy._

_Lucy H: Well this puppy is cute and friendly and I can see it in your eyes you want to be his friend but you just keep on hesitating._

_Me: Even though you're always right you couldn't possibly be so wrong. Besides hes probably one of those people who don't take friendship seriously anyways._

_Lucy H: You cant judge someone you refuse to know Gray, besides Natsu actually is worried about you._

_Me: Why would he worry about me if he just met me?_

_Lucy H: Because of 'that' its not like your at hiding it. And im sorry to say I explained to him why your like that when you left I didn't go into detail or anything but he does care, he wont even tell anyone._

What the hell is Lucy thinking?! I'd be lying if I were to say I'm okay with it but I'm not, I mean hes pretty much a complete stranger. Its not like its a big secret that I used to be abused by my father but it is...personal. I know shes trying to look out for me but that was really stupid.

_Me: He better not tell anyone Lucy or it'll be all your fault._

_Lucy H: Trust me I know for sure he wont tell anybody. Now hurry up already and come out before he thinks you have diarrhea or something._

_Me:...you're so dirty..._

I made my way out of Mcdonalds and strolled over to the spot where I left them, I only say Natsu there though. I walked up to him preparing for him to make a joke but he seemed a little more serious.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked him.

"She said she had to go back to school to do something, she told me to wait for you so we can walk back together." Natsu explained. I know its been less then 12 hours since I knew him but I never knew he could look so serious.

"Oh...okay. Lets go back then."

The walk back was surprisingly really silent Natsu didn't say a single word and we were already half way back to the school. I knew Lucy lied telling Natsu that, she just wanted us to bond or something like that. It wasn't the first time.

"Hey Gray.." Natsu spoke in a way that kind of made me shiver, I could literally feel malice. "Is it true that your Dad abused you?"

"Can we not talk about this now. The past is the past leave it alone."

"THAT'S YOUR DAD IS HE THAT MUCH OF A BASTARD?" He yelled, good thing no one was around. Did I mention it affects me if a male yells too? His voice was scary and it sounded so dangerous like a lions roar...or more like a dragons. It had me balled up on the floor covering my ears and shaking. "Ah- I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry I thought it was only when I touched you."

"Just stop don't say anything." I told him and he listened, I stood up while having the montage of flashbacks to all those horrible memories I had to endure. We kept on walking even though my knees were shaking cause I didn't want to be late. It was silent again.

"I know we just met but you do know I wont hurt you right?" Natsu said.

"Doesn't matter. You could be a police officer, no matter who it is a touch or a scream just makes me think of that man. But like I said just shut up I'll be fine just keep your distance."

"I won't."

"Why not, why do you want to be my friend so badly? I'm never going to get over this its best if I'm not around people, I can't trust anyone anymore." I was getting annoyed I hate talking about my dad to anyone its taboo for me.

"I don't care, I'll keep on trying no matter what! If I cant help you with your problem at least let me protect you." Natsu said, he sounded serious but was he really? Fuck this, I'm tired of remembering him wherever I go its bad enough I have to see him when I come home anyways.

"You're not a fucking knight you cant protect me! You cant do anything for me just leave me the hell alone you stupid bastard!" I yelled at him and I ran to school. I didn't want to deal with it anymore, not just my dad but Natsu as well I wont let down my guard to anyone again.

It was fourth period, I had a lot of time to sit in my English class to calm down and do my work in peace for the day. Unfortunately I have fitness, and yes _he_ is in my fitness class. I got to the gym and saw the large group of guys there, they all looked so different and irregular. One had orange hair and glasses, he looked like the typical ladies man. Another one was huge, he was probably the tallest and strongest in the class including the teacher by the way. He had black hair and piercings all over his face. They were all surrounding the teacher who looked pretty young. He had spiky headphones, blonde hair and a scar over his eye that looked like a lightning bolt. I headed over so I could here what he was saying.

"Yo. The names Laxus Dreyar, I'll be your fitness teacher for the year, get use to it. Don't this this course is anything like gym because its not. Its harder, its more tiring, and I'll make sure its a living hell for all of you. Since its the beginning of the year we cannot use the weight room as of yet so today we'll just be wrestling." With that everyone was cheering especially the big guys. Crap I made sure I took fitness instead of gym because of this situation. "Now go get changed and get your asses back out here A.S.A.P" He ordered just like a military general. Everyone ran into the change room like a bunch of animals.

The change room for guys is the worst its either one or two things. One its awkward because of us changing out of our clothes and being half naked for a couple of seconds or two there would be horse play. Lucky me the second option was what was happening right now. I was sitting there in the corner trying not to get involved until the biggest guy in the class came up to me.

"Hey shithead why aren't you changing?" He asked me, his blood red eyes were the scariest things I ever looked at. I wont lie I was terrified.

"I-I forgot my shorts at home, I didn't think I would need them on the first day."

"Heh too bad, I would have killed you out there."

"You would have..."

"Well we have five more minutes let me see how much times I can punch you before you cry like a little baby." He challenged me. I could feel all the eyes on me and I saw the metal head lift his arm back getting ready to strike. All I could do was wait for it, hey if I'm lucky he'll probably knock me unconscious on the first hit.

"Gajeel!" A familiar voice yelled out. I looked around and saw Natsu shot up from the other half of the change room. "If you hit him I'll tell Uncle M _and_ your parole."

"You shitty ass cousin, aren't you too old to snitch?"

"If you're old enough to go to juvy then I can still snitch."

"Hmph, fine whatever. Count your days short." The bulky guy named Gajeel said. He looked at me though and I saw him smirk. I didn't know what was going through his mind but all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. Punched me and walked off.

The flashbacks started coming again I couldn't even make out what was going on anymore. I ran out of the change room and into the field and headed over to the forest area so I can calm down.

"Why the hell can't I forget about this!" I yelled out loud. I was fed up.

"Because you're hurt."

I turned around and saw him again.

"Natsu leave me the hell alone."

"I told you I would protect you, I'm sorry I didn't do a good job but I'll be here for you now." He said to me, he looked like he actually cared. That's impossible though, I just met him.

"You can't do anything though! I don't even know you. What can you do? I'm shaking and I'm terrified some stranger cant just fix that, just get away from me." I told him. I turned my back to him and started walking deeper into the forest, I didn't care anymore I just wanted to be alone but then I heard him walking closer to me and felt him wrap his arms around my body.

"_You shitty punk you think you can come in here and not obey me, I'll beat some sense into you."_

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him but didn't hear a response he just held me tighter to his chest. "I said let the fuck go." I tried flailing around but nothing happened I didn't even budge I was starting to panic. I was terrified. "Let go!" I kept saying it over and over again to the point I couldn't handle it anymore. I could feel my eyes watering up, the tears dropped on his arms. "I'm begging you,,,don't hurt me."

I felt us moving back a few steps and we lowered down to ground level. He was sitting down and resting his back on a tree still holding me from behind while I was leaning on his chest.

"Gray, I know I'm an idiot and I'm stubborn and we just met, heck I don't even know your favorite color, but there's one thing I'll never to do you and that's hurt you. I swear ill protect you no matter what so trust me and relax in my arms." Natsu said, his voice sounded so gentle, caring, and believable.

I didn't know what to do anymore, after hearing that and feeling the heat of his body my shaking started to stop. I guess he could feel it so he loosened his grip. It was kind of nice, leaning on him and feeling his heart beat on my back. It made me feel drowsy and I feel asleep.

"_DING DING DING"_

The sound of the dismissal bell rang, it was loud as hell but when I looked up at the sky it was orange. I trying getting up but I felt Natsu still wrapped around me.

"Morning sleepy head." Natsu greeted me looking me in the eye from over my shoulder. "You know I'm not your second bed."

"I-I uh S-S- it wasn't my fault yo-"

"Shhhhh, don't talk it was a joke. I know what I did but seems to me it wasn't exactly a bad thing now was it?"

"What exactly did you do?"

"Made you trust me, see you're not scared of me anymore now are you?" He said smiling, I felt kind of embarrassed. "Just remember I'm here for you okay?" He said giving my body a squeeze in his big warm arms.

"So what are you suppose to be? My body guard?" I said sarcastically, I was trying to hid my embarrassment_ and_ my joy.

"That sounds too lame, let me be your guardian instead."

I stayed silent, I really want to trust him but I'm afraid but I want to take this risk of getting hurt, its worth it.

"P-promise?" I managed to slip out.

"Of course buddy we're going to be best friends, I'll keep my word until the day I die." Natsu said.

I believe him, I'll even put my faith in the words he said to me. Maybe I actually found someone who can take me away from _him. _I haven't felt this happy in a while. Now this is bitter sweet, I finally found another person I can touch and hold and I'm strangely enjoying every minute of it but why do I still feel disappointed? What else could I want from this?

"He um Gray are you okay?" He suddenly asked, but why?

"I'm fine why?"

"Two things one, you have got up yet and two, your heart is beating like 2000 mph." He told me, my face felt a bit hot, and I shot up.

"You stupid dumbass Natsu you're an idiot. Idiot idiot idiot, I was just tired it didn't mean anything!" I didn't know where that came from but it just came running out of my mouth.

"What?! I just asked a question!" He shot up and was confused.

"Don't think you're special or anything, your ego is so high you think you're something important to me don't you bastard?"

"Oh I see what's happening. You're embarrassed." He said with a sly smirk. "You do realize I was holding you for 3 hours right? That was the second bell, by the way you were murmuring my name while you slept."

"You're lying!" Okay I feel as hot as a volcano, I don't sleep talk he must be lying.

"I watched you the whole time you even drool!" He was laughing, _jackass_. "Oh by the way I love you too, you sounded like you meant it in your sleep. You were all like 'Natsu I love you' don't worry I wont tell anyone"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU LYING BASTARD I'M GOING HOME!" I'm so embarrassed I could die, that damn pink headed bastard. Ugh I cant stop calling him a a bastard! I ran home at the speed of light, I could hear him laughing in the distance. Well...at least I have a new friend _somewhat, _but why am I not happy with just that?

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you for reading guys and please review so I know you like it I really need your feed back to know if its good or bad or if I can work on anything else. Im so happy I finally got these two to be friends. The story will be so much more smoother to work out now and I promise itll be less tacky I had no intention of it I swear I just needed it to get somewhere, well anyways telll me what you thought about it and please im serious LEAVE A REVIEW and you'll get a cookie ;D**


	3. Update!

Hello guys, thank you so much for reading my story I'm really glad that you're enjoying it. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am really happy that I decided to do a yaoi its pretty fun. Notice that I made it "Fairy tail high (Gray's Story)" I did this because I'm planning on adding in other stories that's the pov of others such as Natsu (Definitely, I'll start his when Gray's gets to chapter 5) Lucy Erza and maybe another character but that will depend on a vote. Starting Chapter 5 I'll release Fairy Tail High (Natsu's story), each version will depend on the update of the others so I wont spoil any of it seeing how Gray's is the main story and I want to keep some of the feelings hidden. Please support my story from her on out I promise you it will be great ^_^ thank you and have a great day :P


	4. His touch on my skin

_Beep beep beep...Click._

Ah hell how I hated mornings. Waking up is probably the hardest thing you can do on a school day I hate feeling so sore with my body getting its gears in motion and on top of that I need a new mattress, or maybe Natsu... Wait what the hell am I saying? That sexual harassing idiot made me sleep on top of him _while_ he was holding me. The only good thing about that day was is that my phobia is finally gone or at least its just gone with him but that's not the point. I never met someone so weird like that or had these types of feelings, I'm grateful but embarrassed. I'm happy to think about it him but I'm also irritated, I want to be around him more but no where near him all at the same time! It sucks that today isn't a weekend because if it was I would be able to get my feelings in check but looks like ill have to face him today.

I started getting ready after realizing how much time I was wasting thinking about that pink haired fool, I still had to meet Lucy out front in 15 minutes. I did my usual morning routine which consisted of me brushing my teeth and showering and brushing my hair, then tip toeing out the house without waking up anyone and went out the door. Like always Lucy was on time (literally on the dot) she was waiting at the end of the driveway but she wasn't looking too happy to see me.

"Where were you yesterday." She asked me a bit bitterly.

"What are you talking about? I came out 5 minutes late, _sooooooorry_." I retorted sarcastically.

"I don't mean this morning you idiot I mean after school! I was waiting by the front gate and you didn't show up, hell I waited for a good 45 minutes!" Her voice was laced in resentment, its not that Lucy was worried about me or anything its just that she hates wasting time or doing unnecessary things.

"..."

"Well?"

All I could think about was being in Natsu arms yesterday, I would be lying if I told you I wasn't nervous telling Lucy.

"With N...atsu." I muttered quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"What did he do?! Why is your face all red..." Her tone was a bit softer this time.

"Well, lets just say I'm not afraid to touch him anymore he basically raped me..."

"He what...?"

"No no no not that kind of rape I mean he held me down and hugged me until I felt comfortable enough to kinda doze off in his arms for a few ….. hours." I know shes my best friend but I swear I could die right now.

Get ready for it...

3

2

1

"AW!" Lucy pretty much screamed out lie, her rage was replaced with complete girly-lovey emotions. "That's so cute! What did you say to him after? What did he say? Do you liiiiiike him?"

"I called him a bastard! I'm not telling you any details! Shut the hell up! No way never! You better not even say a word either!"

"Ouuuu~ an interesting reaction. Well we've been friends for decades you're entitled to like whoever you like *_cough cough* Natsu cough cough* _I'll support you 100%."

"I don't like him he just...makes me feel comfortable, I mean come one if someones that much of a clingy idiot I mean you do feel smarter and superior around him."

"*_sigh* _you're not a good liar Gray your red cheeks speak for you anyways."

I wont deny that I am embarrassed but liking Natsu like that? Bullshit. I have nothing against homosexuality but I know that I'm not. In fact I don't even want a girlfriend I'm prepared to live life alone its easier that way.

"For Christ sake do we have to focus on me? What about you Lucy what _exciting_ things happened on your first day."

"Hmmmm lets see...I met a few people, I already found someone who loves books as much as I do, I have a perverted stalker, oh and most importantly I found another potential group member~" Lucy explained she looked pretty happy, wait a stalker?

"All of that happened to you on the first day? Do we go to the same school?"

"Well you always said I was a people person."

"Anyways what's this new "group member" going to contribute to this rag tag team of people you seem to be gathering.

"Her name is Erza. She seems nice but she's really calm and serious even though she's nice...oh and he wears shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knee pads. She looks like a knight in a way because she carries around a ken-do sword."

"...why?"

"Oh shes head of the disciplinary team, shes only the head of it because shes the only member shes really strong but don't worry you'll like her.

"Lets hope..." I said doubtfully, so far this school is full of weirdos.

Lucy and I kept our casual chit chat up until we saw Natsu waiting for the light to change. Lucy called out to him and he turned around and smiled at us as he walked towards us. Every step he took closer to us I felt my hurt pounding harder and harder, the image of his arms around my torso still burns fresh in my memory. How embarrassing. Its like accusing someone of theft and then their proven innocent and you have to apologize, long story short its awkward.

"Hey Luigi!" I heard Natsu yell out with a spring in his step and a chime in his voice.

"Its Lucy you dumb ass!" Lucy retorted. "But hey right back to you."

"Hey Gray what's up man?" He greeted me holding up his hand to high five me. I didn't know what to say so I slowly but surely my hand touched his. I know it shouldn't matter but his hand was a quite bigger than mine.

"Wow...so Natsu you really did get into Gray's comfort-zone." Lucy stated surprised, happy but still surprised.

"What do you expect from the great Natsu? I can even do this too!" Natsu locked his fingers in between mine and pulled me forward in a big bear hug, I felt his pecs bulging against my collar bone- what am I saying?! This is so embarrassing and uncomfortable!

"Get off of me!"

I pushed myself away from him, I pushed myself back more then I could push him forward because of his strong body.

He barely even took a full step back.

"Oh sorry Gray I got a bit carried away haha looks like you're not completely use to it yet your face is all red."

I didn't realize it but I did notice my face was a little more hotter then it usually was.

"Whatever can we just go to school already at the rate we're going we are going to be late you pedophile!"

"You're not a little kid!"

"Okay fine rapist!"

"I held you above your bathing suit parts moron!"

Don't call me a moron you pink headed monkey!"

"If I'm a monkey then you must be a dog!"

"Huh? Why am I a dog?"

"Cuz' you're acting like a bitch!"

"You bastard!"

"Alright! enough already you guys are making a scene!" Lucy yelled out. She was right though I turned around and saw people starring at us like we were crazy.

Natsu didn't even looked fazed by it even though I was extremely embarrassed.

We made a truce and continued our walk to school. As soon as we stepped onto the school grounds the bell rang Natsu and I were separated from Lucy and we went to class.

"Morning class, take out your text books, were getting right into this as soon as possible." Mr. Gildarts came in the class, he didn't look all to well I guess hes not a morning person.

"That's what she said!" Natsu roared out, the class laughed. Mr. G wasn't so amused.

"Natsu you get triple the homework tonight." He said monotone, Natsu just slumped in his chair.

Man whats so great about this idiot? I mean I guess we're sort of somewhat friends but why does he make me feel this way? My phobia isn't the reason anymore so it could be possibly that he touches me by surprise. Its annoying but for some reason I don't hate it either because if I did my heart wouldn't beat so fast. I took a side glance at him stealth-fully (if that's possible) and he was just doodling with his book up on his desk for cover. He was drawing what any little kid would draw swords, guns, cool looking manga characters (I have to admit they are pretty good) and other stuff of the sort, man hes so childish hes like an overly muscled baby but at the same time hes like a grown man in other words I guess hes innocent. I like it but I cant understand it if hes so happy go lucky all the time why did he insist on being friends with me? Its cliche but I'll be the one on the move this time!

Yes that's right its totally random but I'll hug Natsu first and see his reaction and test my heart rate! But I should stop starring at him now he looks a bit awkward...

**End of Chapter**

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, please read and review also tell me how you like the story so far and how you like the chemistry between the characters, as I said it two more chapters ill be making a new story called Fairy Tail High Natsu's story look out for that! Thank you all :)


	5. Getting to know him

Alright! Here we go, the plan is simple. All I have to do is run up to that bastard and get my arms around him, I don't care if he's taller than me or even more muscular, a hug is a hug no matter who it's from. It was lunch time and like yesterday Natsu tagged along (uninvitedly) with Lucy and I as much as it secretly irritated me I couldn't bring myself into making him go away the fact that I could fall asleep on someone like that and to be so comfortable is a feat not even a relative of mine has. We were once again walking down the street not far from our school but it was enough of a distance to be away from everyone else. As Lucy and Natsu were talking I was trying to think of a plan to extract Lucy from us. Easier said then done, those two looked so comfortable with each other even though they were light years away from dating _hopefully. _Not in a bitter way but I mean I would truly be a third wheel.

"So, Gray did you think math was hard today?" Natsu asked me, he was trying to involve me in the conversation.

Not really, It was really easy."

"You seriously thought so?" He sounded surprised. I didn't understand why though what we did was just simple algebra.

"Well yeah, maybe if you weren't so busy drawing anime you wouldn't have so much issues with the _easy _work we get." I was teasing him a bit but he somehow seemed so proud.

"Ha whatever math is stupid anyways! Who needs it when I can perfect the crimson knights sword '1000 edges of malice'!" He said now crossing his arms, i will admit it sounded _super cool. _Fine I'll admit it he does have a couple good qualities but nothing major.

"Gray why don't you tutor Natsu, I mean back in elementary school it was the only subject i was bad it but within a week you taught me how to do it better than you could."

"You see, It only took a week for you because you have some weird ass learning ability that makes you learn anything easily." I said, Lucy just put on a smug smile. It wasn't a lie though for as long as I remembered Lucy has been good at everything and _anything _after watching someone do it or having a general concept over it. If she didn't have a few of her personality quirks she would be the perfect definition of a mary sue. Even though almost everyone in my elementary school was jealous of her, but since she was so nice that jealousy was washed away by admiration.

"Lucy sneeze on me! Maybe it's contagious!" Natsu said leaning closer to Lucy. She let out a laugh.

"You sure are a dumbass, you're joking right?" She continued to laugh. Natsu was taken back a bit experiencing Lucy being rude for the first time. Lucy took a few breaths and then calmed down. "Seriously though I think it would be a good idea if Gray was your tutor, behind that tsundere exterior he has a sweet caring heart!" Lucy said tapping me on the shoulder. I pulled her aside a bit irritated, I know she's planning something.

What _exactly_ are you trying to pull here Lucy?!"

"What? This is a chance for you to have a good friend, besides if he can touch you and _that_ doesn't happen isn't that something special?" She retorted in a hushed voice. She does have a point but how would I even know for sure if we can even be friends. Ah what the hell fine, maybe this can be beneficial to my plan anyways.

Lucy and I walked back to Natsu. He was looking at different fast food franchises contemplating on what to eat for lunch, did he even notice that we left? I know it was for a couple of moments but still, he must be really dense or has the world's shortest attention span.

"Yo Natsu." I walked over to him trying to get his attention but he was lost in the thought of food. I tried calling him again but nothing happened so I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Oh sorry Gray you were calling me?" He turned around and smiled I could hear his belly grumbling from hunger.

"Why don't you buy some food?"

"Because I ...um I left my lunch money at home..." He admitted embarrassed, man he's hopeless but then again so am I because I already know what I'm going to do.

I let out a sigh. "Fine I'll buy you lunch for today." I said looking through my wallet and making a mental check of how much money I have in my wallet.

"No don't, I don't want to have to owe you back." Natsu said, his eyes said no but the sound emitting from his stomach contradicted it.

"It's fine trust me, I don't eat much anyways all I need is a slushie or some candy and I'm fine, besides you're a big guy you need all the food you can get." I assured him, I looked up at him after I was done counting my change (I had 35.23$) to look up into his teary eyes. Lucy and I were both taken back by it. Natsu pulled me into an embrace.

"You are a Saint! No you're an angel! Scratch that, you're God himself! Thank you thank you thank you!" His arms were around me and squeezing me harder and harder and my heart was beating faster and faster.

"Let go Natsu this is embarrassing people are watching!"

"No! I don't care I'll let the world know! EVERYONE GRAY FULLBUSTER IS GOD!" He yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Hey um, yeah guys I gotta go my friend texted me and she's in a serious problem right now so I'll see you later Kay?" Lucy said as she quickly walked off, she wasn't lying but I know as sure as hell that she didn't want to associated with us anymore.

Natsu let go of me and we proceeded to walk to the pizza store. We made small conversation and we ordered. He was definitely hungry because he ate his large pizza like it would've ran of the plate. We finished our food and left the pizza store and headed back to school. He looked content which surprisingly made me a bit happy.

"So Gray about tutoring me, It may be asking a lot even right after you buying me lunch but please can you? I'm horrible at math and I really don't want to be behind." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"You know what fine, but only on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You have to let me hug you!" Wait, was I doing? That wasn't suddle at all! Now he's going to think I'm creepy.

"Sure! Whenever you're ready buddy." He answered with a toothy grin. I was dumbfounded it was almost as if he was playing a joke on me. No matter what the reason was I went in for the hug anyways. I wrapped my arms around his neck (I had to tippytoe) and I pressed my chest up to his to feel his heartbeat but It felt normal. I pulled away a bit embarrassed as well as disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh n-nothing I was going to try this wrestling move I saw on tv but i realized you're way to tall and big for me to do it on you." I lied but there wasn't anything else i could do. It was embarrassing enough. " But anyways, I'll tutor you tomorrow after school. You have to come right after the bell rings and leave exactly at 5." I told him.

"Ehhh that's no fun only 2 hours?" He whined but it was for a good reason, that's when my dad isn't home. He comes home around 5:30 from work. I don't want natsu to see him he might tell Lucy. The only reason she still doesn't know why he's there is because she lives far away, I'm a_ really_ good liar.

"Cause I'm busy, you shouldn't question someone who's helping you."

"If it's yeah yeah, you're lucky you're smart Gray, if you weren't I would have gone to anyone else by now." He said sending mix signals. I don't get it was he threatening to not let me tutor him or is he complimenting me?

"Then why don't you just go to someone else if my schedule doesn't work for you?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Because that would defeat the purpose."

I didn't know what he meant by that, and I didn't know what his face looked like when he said it, but when I heard those words coming out of his mouth I was utterly speechless and flustered. 'Because that would defeat the purpose' huh? What a strange kid, I can only imagine what he's plotting. We continued down the pathway back to our school, a little bit anxious about what awaits for tomorrow wishing that I can fast forward through time a bit. I really hope Dad doesn't come home.


	6. Tutoring

Like usual I was in phys-ed sitting out all thanks to my phobia. Even if i didn't have my phobia I wouldn't be doing anything either, I may look fit but trust me I'm one lazy son of a gun. I was watching the class play football mentally judging who was good and who wasn't. To little surprise Natsu was pretty good he played as the quarterback but he would never pass. Shouldn't he be a running back then? As much as the position didn't fit him he fit the sport on an entirely outstanding level. Watching him charge through most of my class with ease was pretty cool. Too bad he wasn't this cool in his academics. As much as it irritated me to give him this compliment It was hard for me to avert my gaze from him, he was a monster and yes they did call me that too, Gajeel (aka his asshole cousin) was the only one who could really rival against him but as big as he was even he had a hard time and he was almost twice his size. Our teacher blew the whistle which signaled that class was over.

Since I didn't change I went on ahead to the front gate and waited for Natsu. Today was the day I was going to tutor him since Lucy had to go set it up for me against my will but I don't really mind anymore it's not like he's a complete asshole. Plus he won't bother me in class every five seconds asking me how to do everything. So in a sense its killing two birds with one stone, I can learn more about him to figure out what makes him so 'special and more importantly I can focus better in class. I don't know why but every time we do fitness Natsu is always the last one to leave he's lucky that I'm so easy going because if I was anyone else I would have been extremely irritated, even though I could feel it building up. Our school ends at 3 and it is now 3:10 I sighed out loud. If he doesn't hurry up today won't be so pleasant. As I was waiting I saw Lucy walking my direction with an unfamiliar scarlet haired girl walking beside her. She was odd. How can I tell you ask? Because she fit Lucy's description of her perfectly. Don't get me wrong, she was fine as a class of wine but she had shoulder pads, knee pads, even a bullet proof vest and she was equipped with a kendo sword on her back. Honestly I would have ran for my life if I seen her anywhere else but since this is fairy tail high this sort of thing is Natural.

"Ah Gray! Just in time I want you to meet someone!" Lucy came up to me while dragging the walking facility closet along. "Gray, this is Erza. Erza, this is Gray he's my childhood friend."

"Hey nice to meet you." I greeted her. Even though I was a bit thrown off from her get-up.

"The pleasure is mine, let us commemorate our friendship with a handshake." She said as she held out her arm waiting for me to enclose her hands with mine.

This brings the saying 'born into the wrong century' into a new light. She was exactly like a knight.

"I thought you would already be on your way home by now." Lucy said.

"You have some nerve saying that after you volunteered me to tutor that jackass. he's taking forever and I want to get this over with before 6!" I explained with rage in my voice. For someone who needs this much help in something he sure is making it inconvenient for me.

"Who are you speaking about in such a vulgar manner?" The "knight" asked me.

"Natsu Dragneel, it would be best if you just avoided him, he's loud and obnoxious and inconsiderate."

"I know of him, he went to my old school. He is exactly how you described him but he's not a bad guy." She said with a small smile on her face, she looked as if she was remember small sweet moments with him. "And so if he is how you describe him then why is it that you're still around him?"

I stayed speechless, I didn't have an answer to give. As much as i dislike his ways and the fact that he annoying I can't help but to be by his side.

"Well, Gray we'll see you later we have something to take care of, have fun sensei~" Lucy teased as her and Erza walked off, I wonder what happened. But since I knew her for so long I know that she handles her business without telling me, she hates it when I worry about her so she never tells me but then again, I don't tell her about my problems we're best friends that hate to worry each other it's not wrong but it's definitely not right.

They walked off until I couldn't see them anymore. It was now 4:30 and it takes me 15 minutes to walk to my house. I knew something bad would happen if time goes on like this any longer so I started to walk away. I wasn't even on my fifth step and someone from the distance called me.

"Gray!" I turned around and seen the pink haired idiot running from the doors towards me. I was irritated at this point and kept on walking.

He was walking beside me and following me home in silence.

"Natsu can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Where are you going?"

"Your house of course."

"So you think…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it I'm sorry for being late."

With a half assed apology like that in my head i was wondering, Is this asshole crazy? Whenever I get mad like this I do what I always do. Stay in silence.

"Gray, are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So….how was your day?"

No reply.

"What's your favorite color?"

Again, no reply.

"Do you like any sports?"

Once again, no reply.

"Alright fine, I get it! I'm sorry okay! How can I make it up to you?!"

I was beginning to like the sound of this, how can I think of the most humiliating thing for him to do for my forgiveness, and it hit me. My house is ten minutes away, he's sore from gym class, and I hate walking.

"You have to give me a piggy back ride." I said with an evil smirk on my face, It would be really embarrassing for him and plus he'll be suffering in pain.

"Sure, hop on." To my surprised Natsu lowered his tall broad body in front of me with his hands to the back of him welcoming me onto him, I leaned forward and tried to wrap my legs around him but I couldn't so instead he held my legs with his toned arms. "Oh what as surprise, you're lighter than I thought. Well let's go, tell me where to go and I'll follow your command I'm your chariot for the way there." He started walking.

Frankly this was more embarrassing than I thought it would be. I didn't exactly mind though. Since my phobia wasn't reacting to his touch I felt at ease, it was fun being carried it had this safe feeling to it.

"Gray."

"Yes Natsu?"

"Do you forgive me now?"

"I suppose." I confessed, the way how his voice sounded it was like a child that didn't want his parents to yell at him. It would be adorable but then I realized it was him saying it so it lost its appeal. "Get a move on will you, I'm going to honestly be done tutoring you at four."

"Aye yie captain! Oh and what's that hard thing in between your legs?"

"WHAT HARD THING? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" I yelled out loud. What an awkward thing to say to someone that's on your back. I would never get an erection from this lunatic.

"I was joking~ calm down princess." He laughed. It's going to be a long day.

We finally got to my house at around 4:45. My mom was sleeping and _he_ won't be home until later. I led Natsu upstairs to my room. We took out our math notes and got to work.

"I never thought your room would be this clean and blue." Natsu stated.

"What did you think it was going to look like, and focus on your work."

"Black and gloomy, and the work is too hard." He whined.

"Why would you think my room would be black and gloomy?"

"Aren't you emo?" He jokingly said.

"No. Get back to work." I demanded, he sighed and he started furiously scribbling on his paper with his led pencil.

"Hey Gray, what would you name this guy?" He asked me as he held up his math work sheet that was covered with a picture on it.

The picture consisted of a ninja with a long scarf that was tattered, two daggers that were black and had runes inscripted on it and black ninja clothing.

"Why do you want me to name him, I'm a tutor right now remember?"

"Just do it please!"

"Fine, Midnight slasher."

"..."

He paused looking down at his paper. I stopped working cause I thought I said something weird.

"That was so cool!" He shouted but i hushed him since my mom was sleeping. "Do another one!" Before I could even refuse, he started drawing on his paper again but this time he used a blank sheet. I wanted to stop him but he looked so happy I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

This time he showed me a knight. His armor was lined in fiery aura and his sword was made out of pure flame. His drawing were really good it looks as if the flames were actually moving.

"Dragon Knight Igneous of the scarlet flame." I spouted out without much thought. He looked over joyed and again drew another character. This one resembled Lucy. She was wearing various pieces of clothing with stars on it. Her eyes were bright and she glowed with a vibrant light.

"Celestia, Sorceress of the night's light." Again he looked overjoyed, I had to admit I was even having fun.

This went on for a while until he finally confessed that he wants to become a famous manga artist, the story was great, the powers were amazing, heck even the place where everything took place in was amazing. It was unbelievable but I was enjoying my time with him, it seems different than spending time with Lucy it feels a bit more special.

"And then she'll say-" Natsu stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared into my eyes.

"What is it?" I was confused.

"It's just that I never saw you smile before."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, maybe he was setting me up for another joke like always.

"Yes it is." He said with no expression.

I couldn't stand to look him in the eyes anymore, I looked down on the floor to avoid his gaze. I felt something press against the top of my head. I raised my head to see him smiling back with his hand on my head.

"Of course its a bad thing, you should smile more often you look like a completely different person when you do. It makes me feel at ease to know you're happy." He said smiling at me with a wide open grin.

I was taken back by what he said. He really does care about my well being if he likes me being happy. He's not a bad guy at all.

-Knock knock!-

"What the hell is that loud banging?" Natsu said looking around frantically.

Crap I forgot all about the time, what the hell is the time? Shit! It's 7:03. _He's _home and he's coming upstairs.

"Natsu go into the closet!" I whispered loudly. before he could even open his mouth i put my hand over it and pushed his in there and closed it.

The door burst open.

"You little shit! What in the hell are you doing up here lazing around?! Dinner isn't made and your worthless mother refuses to do anything. Get to it now!" The man known as my father yelled at me. He was tall and big like muscles big. He reeks of alcohol and cigarette smoke but that is his usual smell.

I was trembling in fear I was too afraid to move, too afraid to get hit, I was too afraid to watch my mom suffer again so I got up and did what he told me. Those fears didn't compare to what I was afraid Natsu would do.


End file.
